


Timeless

by ThePinkFoxx (CaramelClouds)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Co-Author, Collab, Crossover, Early Work, Female Friendship, Gen, RP excerpt, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelClouds/pseuds/ThePinkFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Final Fantasy characters find themselves whisked into an unknown world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

What had started out as a happy tune gently hummed on the early morning of what looked like it would be a beautiful day ahead had now become an exuberant song. The cause of such enthusiam came from the kitchen of a young blonde girl who was now covered in flour and had the guilty look of someone who had just licked the spoon.

"Pancakes! Rikkuuu's gonna have paancakes...' she sung loudly, twirling on the spot, not noticing the batter that had flung from the spoon in her hand onto a framed picture of her beloved cousin Yuna and herself. Still singing she sloppily poured the batter from the mixing bowl and into the frypan, a big smile beaming onto her face at how good they looked. _Genius!_

Leaving them to cook for a moment Rikku walked from the room to dress herself in more than floral yellow underwear and ready herself for the day. It was just when she had finished lacing up her boots that she could smell something... funny, almost like the ocean.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, giggling as a funny feeling rushed over her, like millions of tiny, tiny feathers all tickling at once. The earth then began to shake unexpectedly and Rikku yelped, closing her eyes.

 _What's going on? Oh please make it stop_... these were her last thoughts before being bucked to the ground from the force of the quake... and then, just as suddenly it dissapeared.

She lay there for a moment before her strange green eyes fluttered open and she sat upright. Rain? It was cold too, colder than she was used to and this place... she was outside but it was nowhere that was familiar to her. She looked around, taking in the unusual surrounding.

_Where AM I?_

_The ocean. That would explain the smell._

Rikku pulled herself to her feet, flicking her two braids over her shoulder, letting out a yelp as she came eye to eye with a large yellow bird. She had never in her life come across a chocobo as fat as this one and she would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the strange presence the bird seemed to exude. She could have sworn it had greeted her with a 'yo'. _Rikku_ , she thought,  _that's impossible, it's just a silly bird_. The chocobo let out a loud wark as if it could tell what she was thinking. Taking a step back, she tripped over what seemed to be some sort of broken egg containing a phone of sorts, something like looked like money (" _Hehe score!_ ") and a... feather? She looked up curiously at the bird only to discover it had dissapeared.

The rain was starting to come down harder and Rikku wimpered. She had no idea where she was, she cold cold and soaking wet and there were no pancakes. Perhaps it was Sin? Perhaps he wasn't gone after all. Tidus had always talked about being brought from another world by Sin, perhaps the same had happened to her? She looked to the clouds fearfully realizing that rain like this often meant the clouds were getting angry... she shuddered. She didn't like it when the clouds got angry... bzzzzzzz. Scuttling over on all fours to the nearest tree, she curled up as small as she could, closed her eyes and whimpered and waited for the rain to pass. Shuddering in her soggy clothing, squeezing herself into an even tighter huddle. A drop of water dripped cross her cheek. It could have even been a tear, she just didn't know anymore.  _Rain, rain, go away..._

Almost as soon as she had the very thought in her head, the rain had stopped, though she could still hear it pattering on the leaves above her. Curiously, she opened her eyes to a welcome site. A dark-haired girl with gentle face and an umbrella stood before her, protecting her from the downpour of rain. If she had ever believed in Yevon, she would have shouted his praise, but she had never believed in such nonsence. She was Al Bhed after all and the whole promise of Yevon had been a lie anyway.

"Excuse me," Rinoa chirped. "A tree is a very poor place to be if you're worried about a storm! Lightning likes to hit ta-" ...that was a very poor, scary thing to say and Rinoa regretted it immedietly. Rikku wimpered even louder, paralyzed with fear. Even the mention of the word sent chills down her spine, recalling so vividly the feeling of electricty coursing through her body that day with Brother at the beach. Feeling foolish, the stranger spun around on her heels took 3 steps back. Taking a deep breath, she re-approached with a new flourish to start the whole conversation over.

"Ah, er, hi!" she beamed as if her previous, threatening advice hadn't just happened. "I'm Rinoa! I've been here for most of the afternoon, and if it's the rain you're scared of, you should know that it's gonna stop soon!"

Perhaps it was this girl, Rinoa, introducing herself, maybe it was the fact that she was no longer alone or the promise that the rain would pass. Whatever the case, Rikku began feeling a little more at ease since arriving at this strange new place.

"Rinoa?" Rikku asked, making sure she said it properly. What a strange name.

"That's my name!" Rinoa grinned, attempting to strike a pose. She was immediately forced to hop out of Rikku's way, though, as the exuberant blonde leaped up smiling brightly.

"I'm Rikku! Pleased to meet ya!" she gave a little wave, having seemingly forgotting about her predicament and returning to her usual bubbly self. Ironically, at this point the sun began to part the clouds and the rain dissipated, covering them in warmth. Rinoa was happy to see Rikku's change in spirit, but was admittedly surprised. Perhaps she was just used to Squall's drawn-out spells of angst, but Rinoa found this mood-switch to be incredibly rapid. Rikku's personality was like the very thing she was afraid of- lightning!

"So where am I?" Rikku asked curiously, wringing out the rain from her left braid before quickly looking away. She didn't know where she was but thought it wise to be on her guard, some people didn't like the Al Bhed and she didn't want this Rinoa girl noticing her strange eyes.

"Costa del Sol!" Rinoa answered, glad she could help someone as confused as herself. "That's why the rain leaves so quickly! It's a beach with lots of people and sun. They, uh... don't seem to go home when the weather gets bad, either. I guess they just hide somewhere and... come back out?" Rinoa shrugged, folding up her umbrella. Though they were on the outskirts, she could already hear groups of joyful tourists resurfacing.

_Costa Del Sol._

Sounds nice, Rikku thought to herself. She had always loved the beach but hadn't really found the time to enjoy it in a long time. She could feel the sun warming up a little too as it gently caressed her already lightly tanned skin and drying her soaked clothes. Her hair probably looked a mess too, after having only just woken up and then there was all that rain...

"I can't help much beyond that," the dark-haired girl pouted, "but I do have some friends coming, and they..."

Rikku's thoughts drifted off. So. This Rinoa had more friends coming, did Sin bring all of them here as well? Maybe Tidus was here too then? Rikku was tempted to ask, but realising her company had stopped talking and was now staring at her...

It was then that she noticed Rikku clearly avoiding eye contact. "Um... did I say something to make you mad? I'm sorry I don't have any other information!"

The young blonde's hand slid up her face so that her finger tips were resting on her temple, much like someone who was having a headache managing to hide her eyes inconspicuously, or so she thought. While some people may have laughed at Rikku's disheveled appearance, Rinoa pitied her completely. It was becoming quickly clear that the blonde, just like Rinoa, wasn't from around here. Heartilly wished she could offer her new friend some more information... or at least a hair brush!

"No, no" Rikku stammered quickly "... It's nothing"

Rinoa began to fret inside. She knew she could be annoying sometimes, but she thought she had been extra nice! Flashing a quick glance in the other female's direction, Rikku could see the distress written all over her Rinoa's face and immediately felt bad.

Even though she claimed not to be offended, Rikku looked... in pain? Distressed? Rinoa wasn't sure, and slouched forward, feeling kind of helpless.

"Hey, it's ok" the Blonde girl said softly, followed by a short pause and then "Rinoa... you're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

To Rinoa, Rikku's next question was even more peculiar than her behavior! "I'm not a what-what?" She blinked. "An alphabet hater? ...Uh, no..."

A giggle erupted from Rikku's lips which soon became an all out laugh as Rikku withdrew her hands from her face and clutched her stomach. She didn't know why it seemed so funny, but it felt good to laugh.

She also felt like this trust this girl. Rikku looked up and smiled warmly at her new friend, the distinct swirl in her pretty green eyes now properly visible for the first time.

"So..." Rikku prompted cheerfully. Not really knowing what to say next, she started playing with her hair and grimiced again at how unkept it was. "Um... is there.. a bathroom around here anywhere?"

Not only did the blonde want to tend to her looks but she was hoping there was somewhere that she could pick up some dry clothes. Her stomache growled painfully loud, reminding her of the pancakes she never got to have.

"Oh!" Rikku exclamined suddenly, her petite fingers flying to her lips. "I left the stove on!"

It soon became clear to the dark-haired girl that Rikku wasn't very good at explaining things... but at least she was laughing! Seeing someone who had been so upset now laughing warmed Rinoa's heart. Cheering up others was Rinoa's specialty, after all! Unable to control it, Heartilly released a chuckle, too, more at her own confusion than anything.

Rinoa paused to give Rikku a look of awe. "The... stove...?" The blonde had the attention span of a goldfish! Wondering how to better communicate with Rikku, Rinoa giggled, and playfully spouted, "Hungry! Scared! Headache! Bathroom! Cloooothess!"

Rinoa spun around on one heel, acting as dizzy Rikku's swirly eyes- was this how they got that way?

Rikku laughed and joined in with what she refered to as dizzy-wizzys, laughing as the two girls spun in circles and looking into the sky.

"Hungry! Scared! Heachache! Bathroom! Clooooothess!"

It never occured to Rikku that perhaps Rinoa found her hyperactive personality a little hard to understand or that perhaps that she was making fun of her... just a little.

"Look around!" Rinoa said with an enthusiastic hop, noticing the blonde seemed particularly unhappy with her personal appearance. "There are shops everywhere, especially down by the beach! There are lots of pretty clothes to buy, yummy food, and- oh! Did you get a feather? People are soooo nice when they see the feather! It's a free ticket, to, well... free stuff!"

Rikku pulled out the golden feather from her blonde hair looking at it confused.

"You mean this feather?" she looked admirably at Rinoa's obviously new sunglass and umbrella and then back down at the feather. _Free stuff, hey?_ She did like free stuf. With a dramatic pointing notion, Rikku jestured toward the direction the other female had come from and an exurberant shout

"To Costa Del Sol, we goooo!"

Rinoa was now genuinely laughing out loud, shocked and delighted that this Rikku was mimicking her mimicry. Anybody with that much positive energy was a lot of fun! It was especially nice given that the blonde had been so sad only minutes before. Rinoa gave herself a mental pat on the back~ another victory!

She thought about the Fat Chocobo for a second. Perhaps he hadn't been as apathetic as first assumed, because the feather was extremely useful! "It beats stealing," Rinoa added jokingly. She did not see the irony of her words at the time; little Rikku wasn't the type of person one would ever suspect of thievery.

"Back to the beach then!" The sunglasses were placed back over Rinoa's dark eyes, and a brisk walk began. Rikku seemed very eager, and was allowed to lead the way toward the sound of the ocean.

Rinoa knew that having fun with a new friend wasn't a bad idea. Zell and Selphie were likely not close yet, and the idea of an abandoned Rikku was... troubling! Who knew what the blonde could get into? She could... she could chase a sea gull right off a cliff or something! Collecting her things that the strange chocobo had given her, it only took seconds for the bubbly young blonde to take off in a cross between a run and an excitable skip. She just felt so... free! Things were really looking up, she didn't know where or even when she was but there was no point in letting it ruin her mood, right? AND they were off to the beach! Hooray!

"Wait up!" Rinoa gulped, breaking into a run.

Hearing Rinoa's shout, Rikku slowed, waiting for her new friend to catch up, pondering the words in which her companion had spoken only moments before. Rikku couldn't quite understand the meaning behind Rinoa's words, sure free stuff was easier stealing but thievery took a lot of skill and was very profitable...

As she caught up to Rikku, Rinoa was hit with yet another bizarre question. Thankfully, she was pretty good at thinking while running, due to her time leading the Forest Owls."So Rinoa, did Sin bring you here too?" Rikku asked brightly, having once again picked up the brisk pace, slender but small legs pumping along in cute, although still rather soggy, green shorts.

"I fell out of a tree," she said simply, as shops and white buildings became more numerous around them. "I don't know how I got here, but I'm sure going to be a lot more careful!" She slowed a bit, as they were coming up on more tourists and less space. "Um," she caught her breath, speed-walking, "What is Sin?"

Rinoa pondered on the blonde's words. Did Rikku know why she was here? It would be really nice to be able to have an explanation for Zell and Selphie when they arrived! Rikku had just gotten here, though- did that Chocobo tell her more than he had told Rinoa?

_U-N-F-A-I-R!_

Rainsing an eyebrow in amazement Rikku looked over at her companion, puzzled. "Where in all have Spira have you been?" she asked, rather shocked. "Sin... I thought it was gone. Tidus always talked about being dragged from another world by Sin..."

Rikku stopped, realising how little sense this was probably making to the other girl. It even started to seem a bit strange to her. Sin was gone, and this place was something new, something completely different. Perhaps Rinoa wasn't even from Spira at all... Ugh. "Rinoa where did you come from? Do you know Spira?" All this was doing the poor blonde's head in, and... thinking of home... she missed her friends.

Though she often made decisions too quickly, Rinoa wasn't stupid. She was making connections between Rikku's "Sin" and her own Ultimecia. It seemed that they had both overcome hardships- hardships that could change or destroy entire worlds!

Suddenly, she missed Squall quite deeply. She wanted to talk this all over with him. She wanted him to help her figure it out. He could, at the very least, make her feel like it was going to be okay.

_Where was he? Why didn't he answer? Was he even here at all?_

"I'm afraid I don't know Spira, or Tidus, or Sin," Rinoa said regretfully. "Still, I can't help but feel like we have a lot in common! You see, I come from somewhere else, and over there we battled an evil Sorceress. She was merciless, and very strong. Her power was the first thing I thought of when I got stuck here, but..." Rinoa raised a hand to her chin. "Hearing your story, I think this is something different entirely!" Her arms spread out wide. "Something huge!"

 _So Rinoa isn't from Spira at all!_  No wonder she had never heard of these things! Hearing this both pleased and intruiged Rikku.

_Someone from outside Spira... amazing!_

Seemingly able to find the brighter side of all matters, Rikku was now able to see all the stores available to her. Standing on tippie toes to get a better view, she couldn't help but let out an excited squeal, throwing up her hands into the air happily and took off toward the nearest stall, leaving a rather startled Rinoa in her wake.

Rinoa was not surprised when, despite the rather serious subject matter, Rikku pranced away. She shook her head, and decided that the discussion could wait. Rikku was surely lonely and scared... well, on the inside at least! Giving Rikku a fun day was the important thing. The serious stuff could wait for Zell and Selphie, her dear friends.

 _...Zell and Selphie... serious?_ "I must really be going crazy," Rinoa thought aloud with a nostalgic smile.

She adjusted the feather in her hair, sighed, called after Rikku, "Don't spend all you have right away!"

Rinoa didn't realize at that point how close she was to understanding Rikku. Yes, she was scared and lonely and a whole mix of other emotions, but she was trying to be strong. It wasn't hard for someone as easy-going as Rikku to put on the 'happy face' but she still felt pain and loss... and vulnerable. Memories of her time as 'Yunie's guardian' had reinforced her need to be strong, not just for herself but for others too. If she could make someone smile it was worth it.

The blonde looked back over her shoulder to ask her friend some questions about her own world but couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes. She was a very intuitive person, was Rikku. She tended to be able to read people and their emotions better than most which lended to her compassionate nature. Rinoa's dark eyes were filled with a sadness... much like Yunie's when she lost Tidus. It was... sad. Rikku stopped and put her hand on the other girl's shoulder, looking at her with intense green eyes. "You've lost someone, haven't you?" she asked softly.

With Rikku's hand on her shoulder, Rinoa actually felt a little better. At first, Rinoa had assumed it would be an afternoon of making sure the girl from Spira didn't hurt herself or get into trouble. Instead, she was finding that Rikku really did have a lot of empathy!

"Oh! Um, no," Rinoa stammered, "I wouldn't say lost, really. Um... misplaced? Squall is very much alive, and I even heard he's here somewhere! I was so excited, but, well... I just thought he'd have come by now. I'm... worried!"

Zell and Selphie were great and all, but Squall was her Knight! Besides, Zell had mentioned that had been busy rescuing someone else- now she was forcing him to come get her! Rinoa grimaced quite dramatically. She was acting like her old, selfish self again. She probably owed Zell an apology...

Rikku smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes, it always warmed her heart seeing two people 'in love'. That cared about each other in the way Rinoa seemed to care about this 'Squall', he meant a lot to her from what the blonde could tell. "Don't worry" Rikku said very surely, "he'll come."

Rinoa nodded, and smiled to reassure that she was fine. While Costa del Sol was comfortable and felt like a safe spot, Rinoa's mind wasn't yet tamed; she had only been in this world a night, after all! There was so much to wonder about- what if nobody had fed Angelo? She trusted Zell and Selphie's arrival would even out her mood swings. They could all work together, then!

Maybe it was this sudden wave of emotions, or maybe it was just getting sunnier out, but Rinoa was beginning to feel quite warm. Seeing all of the other tourists in bikinis and shorts made her realize that she was still in a blue knit duster. Looking around, she actually saw people staring at her and her inappropriate fashion. "Um... Rikku..."

Pleased that the sun had come out and chased away the grumpy clouds, the Al Bhed girl gazed out over the ocean, eyes skimming the shore, the stores and the people. Noticing Rinoa's sudden discomfort, Rikku could in fact see that the people were in fact looking at the dark haired girl a little weird. "What's up with them?" Rikku whispered.

Giving her companion a quick up-and-down glace, she really did admire the girl's sense of style. The blonde let out a sudden and very loud 'Ohhhhh!' as if she had made some great discovery. She pointed to Rinoa's clothes, "Aren't you getting rather warm in that?" New clothes would be nice. While she had tried to shake all of the Corel sand out of her duster the previous evening, her skin still itched. Rinoa almost tripped over her own feet as she was suddenly pulled to a stall.

Without even waiting for a reply Rikku grabbed the older girl's hand and dragged her over to the nearest stall adorned with pretty leis and fashionable swimwear in a rainbow of different colours and designs. Grinning at the shopkeeper (who was rather startled by her sudden appearnce) Rikku started rumaging through the assortment of clothing before holding triumphantly holding up two sets of bikinis. One yellow and one blue. It was as if Rikku had girly-girl superpowers, because in seconds flat, a blue bikini in just her size was being waved aggressively in Rinoa's face.

"Um... this is good!" Rinoa answered sincerely. Gently lowering Rikku's excited arms with her own, she added, "...Can we afford it?" Rinoa needed another night in the expensive tourist's inn, most likely, and probably couldn't even pay for that! "Maybe we shouldn't... Oh, ohhh but it's so cute!"

Eyes wide and innocent, Rikku tilted her head to the left. A person with her skills didn't really have the need for money and she didn't really think too much of it other than the fact that perhaps Rinoa didn't have much. "It's ok!" Rikku grinned, handing over her own gil to the shop keeper to pay for both sets of swimwear before the dark-haired girl could stop her.

Rikku held out the new item of clothing on an extended arm, smiling cheerfully. "It's yours Rinoa!"

Giving Rinoa a moment to find somewhere to try it on, the younger blonde rushed off to the other surrounding stalls skipping happily. Hmmmmm, I'll have one of these and one of those, and one of these... Ooooh and that too!

Rinoa practically ran to the nearest beach changing stall. No matter what other heavy concerns existed around her, Rinoa always loved presents! She was no longer wallowing in distress over Squall. Instead, she was smirking, imagining the look on his face when he saw her in the bikini! Fully changed, Rinoa ran her fingers through the tangles in her hair. She thought about her friend Rikku- what a generous person! Despite not knowing where her home was, or where her friends were, she still spent her gil on someone else- soooo nice! With one last twirl, Rinoa was set in her swimwear. She skipped back into the daylight, ready to give a big THANK YOU hug to Rikku! By the time Rinoa had gotten changed and found her, Rikku seemingly had more items than she had gil for and a big grin on her face, probably the biggest she'd had since arriving.

"Wooooo!" Rikku shouted "Looks great on you"

"RIKKU!" Rinoa choked the second she spotted the blonde. Her dark eyes darted from Rikku's self-righteous grin to a tremendous pile of items in her arms and back. There was NO WAY they could have afforded all of what was there, even together! Awed and disapproving, Rinoa's voice became high-pitched. "What did you do?"

Hearing the disaproval in her friends voice Rikku hesitated for a second only, before giving a little jump and something of a victory dance, flashing devious smile.

"SHOPPING!" she exclaimed triumphantly. As if suddenly realising all that she held, she added with a tilt of her head "Uhmm... free stuff?"

She giggled, hoping Rinoa would too. Hoping to tame her friend's suspicions for the meantime, she passed over a small black canvas bag in her direction. It was small enough to carry easily over the shoulder, but deep enough to hold things. "Um, I thought you might want this to put your clothes and items in..." Rikku said thoughtfully holding up her own yellow bag and gesturing to their newly aquired 'purchases'.

Rinoa laughed with Rikku, but it was a nervous sort of laugh that people released when they couldn't figure out what to do. Rikku was...  _a thief!_  Granted, Rinoa had stolen before- from her father- but that was stealing from a government oppressor, not innocent people trying to make a living! She would have to... tell SeeD? But there was no SeeD, so...

"That bikini looks good by the way!" Rikku winked playfully. "I bet Squall would loooove it."

"Th-thanks," the dark-haired girl stammered politely. Reaching down to their bags, Rikku began filling them with the things she had aquired - a couple of potions each, some bottles of water, a few softs (seeing as Costa Del Sol was known for them, she thought she had better grab a few while they were here) and their second Rikku turned her attention to the canvas bags, though, Rinoa lifted a hand to her forehead. Her back slouched. Suddenly, she had a piercing headache! The bag she was handed was heavier than Rinoa expected, filling her simultaneously with more gratefulness and guilt.

"Well, i'm going to go get changed too and then we can hit the beach!" Rikku gathered up her own bag and new clothes starting to head toward the changing stall. After a few steps she turned back toward her friend.

"Ummm Rinoa..." Rikku said softly, looking at her feet which had turned inward in a shy manner. "I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me out, you know? You've been... so nice and I..." She wasn't too good with this sort of thing, she tended to just blurt out whatever. Rikku held out her small open palm in Rinoa's direction, on it was a braclet. This she had paid for. It was small and silver and had a small pendant that had the word "friends" inscribed on it. Rikku held up one of her own, identical.

Rinoa reminded her so much of home, and of Yunie too. Wondering if she would ever see her friends again made Rikku a bit homesick but Rinoa's presence seemed to comfort her. Although Rikku could easily take care of herself it felt good to have someone to depend on, and also baby her a bit.

"Anyhoooo! I'm going to get changed!" the blonde girl shouted, happy once more as she took off toward the change room.

As Rikku, happy as ever, galloped toward the changing stalls, Rinoa finally stood up straight. She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted. This wasn't just any interruption either. It was a heartfelt declaration of friendship that made Rinoa feel awful for thinking about turning Rikku over to authorities. She accepted the bracelet with a smile and a sigh. Perhaps, Rikku just didn't know any better? Perhaps, she didn't steal on purpose, or she just really needed what she took because they both had so little? Ugh, it wasn't right, but Rikku was so... nice!

"Thank you. I'll... stay with you as long as you need," Rinoa nodded. She meant it. She put on the bracelet as Rikku got changed. Looking at the shiny new silver, she thought of how similar Rikku was to Selphie... but with less of a conscience, it seemed. Those two would probably get along amazingly!

Rinoa sat near a palm tree looked and looked around. Many, many different vendors sold potions and softs. There was no way to even figure out where hers had come from. She was stuck with stolen goods.

Well, Rikku would probably still make a good friend... as long as she didn't do stuff like this all the time...?

Bursting out from the change room in her new yellow bikini, Rikku let out a theatrical "Ta daaa!" with quick and nimble fingers she teased, pulled, tucked and styled her hair and within moments it was no longer looking unkept and was now sitting comfortable behind a blue headband. Grinning, she added "so what do you think?"

Rinoa applauded, impressed, for Rikku. This 'Al Bhed' had not only changed into her yellow bikini three times faster than Rinoa had, but her hair styling skills were blurry-quick! Despite the enthusiasm, Rinoa couldn't hide her own disapproval. Looking up from admiring her new outfit, the younger girl took a moment to study her friends face. She looked...sad? Dissapointed? Something was up - the dark-haired girl wouldn't even look her in the eye.

The novelty of her new garnments had worn off and Rikku dropped her shoulders, feeling like she had crumpled inside. Creasing her brow in thought, Rikku wondered what she had done. She didn't like upsetting people, but it happened more than she would like to admit due to the fact of talking before thinking and being rather honest.

"Rinoa. Did I do something wrong?" the blonde girl asked regretfully. Some would describe the extent of Rikku's emotions 'to the extreme', even now she was feeling just as sad as she had been happy only moments ago and she contemplated the thought of departing on her own.

Realizing she was busted, she decided to speak the truth. "I know you didn't pay for a lot of that stuff, Rikku!" Her voice was far more preachy than she had wanted it to be; the hands placed on her hips in a scolding fashion didn't help the image, either. "I know it's hard to be in a new place, but you can't just take people's stuff!"

Rinoa could hear the bracelet jingling on her wrist. Crossing her arms, she sighed, her voice softening. "I don't mean to be mad at you Rikku. It just isn't right, okay?" Dark eyes scanned all of the nearby retailers. Suddenly, her face brightened; she SO had the greatest idea ever! Her hands clasped together as if she were begging forgiveness- a visual aide for her plan. "I think you should go back and tell everyone how veeeery sorry you are- like this!"

Rikku pouted. She didn't like being told what to do, part of the reason why tension had brewed back in Spira between her and her father. Rikku missed Spira, she missed people that knew and understood he, she missed the society in which she lived... everything. A wave of sadness washed over her suddenly.

Rinoa sighed. She didn't want to argue her point or reasonings as she normally would have - much like the time she had argued religion with Wakka. She didn't want to explain the thrill and skill it took, or that where she came from it wasn't such a big deal. No. She just wanted to go home and be with people that understood.

"I'm sorry" the girl apologised "I... I'll take it back if that's what you want." The edges of her mouth strained upward into a forced smile.

"I don't- I...!"

Rinoa put her hands up to her face. Had she messed up yet again? Why were people so against hearing the truth about themselves? Did Rikku really have to be this upset? Gosh, why did Rinoa always have to end up feeling bad when she was right?

Her arms fell to her sides. "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. How would you feel if somebody took your things?" She was empathetic for all involved parties. "You don't need to go all crazy out of your way or anything, I just don't want you to be in trouble!" Rinoa was protective of Rikku, not just the stolen items. Hopefully the point was getting across...

Nothing seemed to be going right and Rikku let out a sad sigh of frustration. Long and slow like a whimper more than a grunt. Looking more like the young scared teen she was than the older independant girl she portrayed, Rikku felt sorry for her friend.

_I - I was only trying to help, but Rinoa's right... it was reeeeally inconsiderate of me to involve her in such a thing._

It was obvious now they came from much different worlds and understanding of the places in which they came was limited.

Rikku didn't hold it against the older girl, she was often met with this reaction when people found out what she did. The pressure of being positive all the time weighed on her shoulders and the Al Bhed had decided to part with her new companion before she got either of them in any more trouble. She picked up the items she had given to her gave Rinoa her friendliest smile and a warm hug.

"I'll return the items" Rikku smiled brightly, not giving any indication that after doing so she didn't intend on coming back.

Rinoa was proud of Rikku. They hugged, and hopefully this symbolized the end of the awkwardness she had initiated. The pair could just get back to having a normal, fun day! They'd have to talk about where to sleep that night, how to best split their gil, and lots of other things soon. She looked at her friendship bracelet with a warm smile. It was nice having somebody around as confused as she was.

...and then she found herself waiting... and waiting... and waiting. Rikku was speedy! What was taking so long? Did the girl really steal from so many people that she had to deal out a ton of apologies? Or...

"Did I... just get DITCHED?" she screeched aloud. Sure, Rinoa had been just a little pushy about making Rikku do the right thing, but was running away really the mature reaction? The dark-haired girl frowned. This sort of stuff always happened! She wondered sometimes how she had any friends at all.

Rikku looked back over her shoulder, guilty for having left Rinoa. Watching the girl from the wall of a shadowed alley, the dark haired girl seemed to pace back and forth, looking up now and then... still expecting the Al Bhed to return.

Rikku knew she had to stick to her resolve and be strong, she didn't want to involve her friend in anything she felt uncomfortable with. It was hard, but Rinoa's friends would arrive soon enough.

Reaching for her PHS, the blonde girl sent through a private message containing an apology which her soft featured friend would recieve soon.

She turned, convinced she had done the right thing. A grin stretched out across her face and Rikku's and broke out in a run - ready for whatever adventures would greet her next...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from a written role-play of the same name, between the characters Rinoa (played by Troppy) and Rikku (played by myself) from the Final Fantasy series. I have compiled both writings into a short story, edited slightly to make sense. The basis of the RP was that you were to be transported to this mysterious world, and greeted by a Chocobo.


End file.
